Don't Leave Me- Complete!
by Froggylover4281
Summary: When Ally lies to Austin about her feelings for a boy named Derek, Austin basically gives up on his life. Bad summary x worth reading. Thank you Writer Fever!
1. Derek

**Author's Note: This is a new story… and it's going to be really short. Thank you, Writer Fever, for allowing me to use the idea!**

"Ally, what are you doing?" Austin asked me as I chewed the sandwich I had bought at the food court.  
>"Eating," I informed him, taking another large bite out of my sandwich.<br>Austin leaned over so he could whisper into my ear. "That's my archenemy from kindergarten! Derek! You're letting him flirt with you!" he hissed. I glanced at the brown-haired boy standing in front of me. He was blabbing nonstop, and at the moment I was completely ignoring him.  
>"Well, what did he do?" I asked. "To make you hate him so much?"<br>Austin glared at Derek. "There was this girl, named Elizabeth, and I totally had a crush on her. She was pretty cute, blond, but Derek kept on kissing her and stuff, even though we were only in kindergarten. And then he totally broke her heart."  
>"So?" I replied. "He's cute, and he's probably grown out of it.<br>"You like him?" Austin asked.  
>I knew Austin liked me, and I knew he absolutely hated Derek, so I lied to him to avoid hurting his feelings. "No," I lied. "Of course not! He's just kind of cute, ya know? You are too, kind of." I ruffled his hair. "And your hair's soft," I added. Austin blushed. "Well... Thanks," he said awkwardly. I smiled. Derek nodded to me and said, "So, see ya around, Ally." I blushed, than ducked so Austin wouldn't see.<br>Later that night, I sat in a comfy chair writing in my songbook.  
>Dear Book,<br>Derek was flirting today. Austin said that he was his archenemy from kindergarten and he thought I had a crush on Derek. I made it seem like I didn't though I totally do. I love Derek...

I closed the book absentmindedly. I really liked Derek- even if what Austin said was true.


	2. The Date

**Author's Note: These chapters might be kinda short…**

Dear Book,  
>Good morning! Austin just came over for some reason. Don't know why. He just said hi and left. Weird, huh? It's probably because Austin likes me. Probably. I like him too, but not that way. But I do like Derek that way. He's so cute.. Kind eyes, hair that flops just the right way, and he smells just like a fresh summer breeze... It seems like all guys smell that way, except Austin. Do they all use the same cologne, or something?<br>Another question I will probably never find the answer to, unless I'm a boy.  
>-Allyson<p>

I closed the book and put it on my bed, letting it fall off with a loud thump. I had spent the first seven hours of the day curled up in bed. It was time to get up and get to work!  
>Minutes later, I was standing in the Sonic Boom, helping out happy customers. "Oh, the violins are over that way," I said to an elderly woman. "Wha- Austin?" I said. "Hi, Alls," he told me, using the cute little nickname he had made up for me when we became partners. "How are you?" I smiled. "Good, why wouldn't I be?" Austin shrugged. "I dunno. I'm just going to practice that new song for the concert in three days." I smiled wider. Trish had booked him for a big concert in Miami, and Austin was really looking forward to it. He scrambled up the stairs and Derek came walking in. "Hey, Ally," he said, smiling. I could feel butterflies in my stomach... Whenever he talked.. Whenever he smiled at me... Whenever he even looked my way...<br>"Hi," I said. "How are you? I'm fine. So anyway this is the Sonic Boom, it's a music store and I work here and stuff. We have strict no playing the instruments and stuff rules and-" Derek placed his hand over my mouth. "You talk too much," he said. "Anyways, I was wondering... Would you like to go on a da... Activity with me at 7 tonight?" I froze and slowly nodded. "Great! Bye!" he said, and walked out the door.  
>OH MY GOD, DEREK WANTED TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME, WITH ME, OF ALL PEOPLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, WHY WOULD HE WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME?<br>The thoughts entered my head. DEREK WANTED TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME!  
>I grabbed my book.<br>Dear Book,  
>Oh my god, I am feeling out right now! Derek just asked me out! Tonight! At 7! I am so happy! I never thought that this day would come!<br>-Allyson


	3. Could I have This Dance?

**Author's Note: I DON'T own Can I Have This Dance by Anne Murray. I'm a girl, but my name's Christi, not Anne! Sheesh!**

I was having trouble figuring out what to wear for the date that night. After an hour, I had decided on a dark blue dress with white polka dots that had a red ribbon in the center. At 7, I heard the doorbell ringing. I ran downstairs and looked through the peephole. It was Derek. "Hey, Derek!" I said, opening the door. Derek gaped in awe. "You look... gorgeous," he said. "Thanks!" I replied. "You don't look too bad yourself." Derek was nicely dressed in a tuxedo. He took my hand and led me to the car. "After you, my lady," he said, waiting for me to get into the passenger's seat. After he got into his, he started the car and started driving to Spinach Garden, the fanciest restaurant in town. "Spinach Garden!" I exclaimed. Derek nodded. He escorted me into the fancy diner and led me to a table. I sat down.  
>After a few minutes, the waiter came to our table. "Hi, my name is Emmy and I'll be your waiter for today," she told us. "Are you guys ready to order. "Yep," we both said at the same time, then grinned.<br>"Um, I'll have your salad bowl for $4.99," I told her. "Me too," said Derek. I put my hand on the table. Derek reached out and grabbed it. "Ally, we're friends, right?" he asked me. I frowned. "Yeah," I said. "I want to be more than friends," he told me. "I feel the exact same way!" I exclaimed. "Ally, would you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I nodded, speechless.  
>Ten minutes later, Emmy came back with our salads. I munched down and was done in thirty minutes. So was Derek.<br>"Everybody, it's time for the eight o' clock slow dance!" a man announced from the back of the room. Some music started playing in the background. Derek stood up. "Can I have this dance?" he asked. I nodded.

_I'll always remember the song they were playin'  
>The first time we danced and I knew<br>As we swayed to the music and held to each other  
>I fell in love with you<em>

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life  
>Would you be my partner every night<br>When we're together it feels so right  
>Could I have this dance for the rest of my life<em>

_I'll always remember that magic moment  
>When I held you close to me<br>As we moved together, I knew forever  
>You're all I'll ever need.<em>

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life  
>Would you be my partner every night<br>When we're together it feels so right  
>Could I have this dance for the rest of my life<em>

_I'll always remember that magic moment  
>When I held you close to me<br>As we moved together, I knew forever  
>You're all I'll ever need.<em>

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life  
>Would you be my partner every night<br>When we're together it feels so right  
>Could I have this dance for the rest of my life<em>

_I'll always remember that magic moment  
>When I held you close to me<br>As we moved together, I knew forever  
>You're all I'll ever need.<em>

Before I knew it, we were both leaning in and...  
>We kissed. It was a glorious feeling. I had seen kissing before, and I thought that I was an expert on the topic. But then, doing it for the first time in my life, I realized I wasn't.<p>

We both pulled away, and I heard a sob. I turned around and saw a blond boy heading for the exit.

And I recognized that blond boy.

It was Austin Moon.


	4. Austin, What's Wrong?

**Author's Note: This story's almost finished! (As I said earlier, this story might be a little short.) Well, short means 6 chapters! Yay!**

My cell phone rang early the next morning when I was still in bed.  
>"Ally?" It was Austin's mom.<br>"Yes, Mrs. Moon?"  
>"Can you come over? Austin wouldn't eat dinner last night, and he won't eat breakfast, and he even frowny-faced his pancakes."<br>"Yeah, sure. Just let me get dressed and stuff."  
>Ten minutes later, I was ringing the doorbell of the Moon residence. Austin's mom opened the door. "Hi, Ally!" she said. I gave her a little wave. "Where's Austin?" I asked. "Upstairs in his room doing something," she replied. I hopped up the stairs and assumed his room was the one with the door that had a red "A" on it. "Austin," I said, opening the door and seeing Austin sprawled on his bed. "Austin!" Austin sat up. "What?" His skin was pale, and his eyes were red and puffy, as if he had been crying. Actually, he probably had been crying. "Austin... Why aren't you eating your pancakes?" I grabbed one from his bedside table. "They look sad." Austin let a small grin escape from his mouth, then he narrowed his eyes and stared at me. "Ally, why did you lie to me?" he asked.<br>"What?"  
>"About Derek. You lied about having feelings for him."<br>"It was because-"  
>"Oh, save it. And then you went on that date and you guys-"<br>"Austin! It wasn't-"  
>"Do you know how much that hurt me."<br>"Austin, I lied for a reason-"  
>"Tell me."<br>"I know you hate Derek, so I was trying to not hurt your feelings!"  
>"You did everything but not hurt my feelings."<br>"Austin, I am so sorr-"  
>"No, you're not."<br>"Yes, I-"  
>"Just go."<br>"But Austin!"  
>"GO!"<br>Feeling intimidated, I backed out of the room and bumped into Austin's mom. "Oh, dear," she said. "I thought your little visit would help cheer him up..." I nodded and ran out of the house and into Sonic Boom, where Trish was waiting to announce her new job. "Guess who got a job at Poppy's Pencils?" she asked. "You!" I asked. Trish nodded. Them the tall redhead next to her began to speak. "Man, Ally, how are you so good at this game?" I rolled my eyes at Dez. "Guys," I said urgently. "There's something wrong with Austin. He's not eating, and it looks like he hasn't been sleeping, either!" Dez nodded. "Yep, he'll get over it. He's probably just upset about something. He'll be good by tomorrow." I smiled with relief. "That's great!" I exclaimed. "We can work on that new song tomorrow!" I turned around and heard Dez muttering. "Hopefully."


	5. Derek the Cheater

**Author's Note: Second-to-Last Chapter! Woo hoo! Almost done with the story!**

"Austin!" I yelled. "Time to wake up!" I screamed as I noticed Austin already awake, sitting on top of his bed, his eyes red and puffy, his skin pale, and his hair looking more messed-up than usual. I picked up a guitar from the corner of his room and said, "Here, Austin, wanna play some guitar?" Austin shook his head and threw the guitar across the room, letting it hit the wall and break into two million pieces. "Austin, what the heck?" I said out loud. "Go," Austin said. "Austin, why did you just do that?"  
>"Do what?"<br>"Throw the guitar."  
>"Look, I don't care about music, okay?"<br>"But... Austin!"  
>"But what?"<br>"Your big concert is in two days!"  
>"Okay then. Go write the song."<br>"I already wrote one, remember?"  
>"I lost it!"<br>"AUSTIN!"  
>"Sorry!"<br>"Austin, if you're not going to eat,go to sleep, brush your hair, much less act responsibly, then I'm not your songwriter anymore!"  
>"What?"<br>"Goodbye!"  
>"Fine! I Don't need you!"<p>

I stomped out of the house and walked to the food court and ordered a sandwich. Then I sat down at a table and started eating.  
>When I finished eating, I looked around and saw Derek. But not just Derek. He was kissing some redhead cheerleader. "Derek!" I shouted. Derek pulled away from the kiss and said, "What?"<br>"You cheated on me!"  
>"No..."<br>"Liar!"  
>I ran into my house so I could mope on my bed in peace. My dad knocked on the door. "Leave me alone!" I shouted. "But Ally," he replied. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shrieked, and kicked the door. Then I wrote inside my songbook, "Derek is SUCH a cheater."<p> 


	6. Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note: Last Chapter! Since this story is so short and sweet (not) I think I might make a sequel soon! But I gotta finish It's Me, It's You! I'm working n the tenth chapter for that, now! PS. I don't own please don't leave me by Pink.**

"Trish, it's time for the concert and Austin isn't back to normal yet!"  
>"Well, something has got to give," she replied, throwing her pencil cup across the room. "How can you keep a job for more than one day?" I asked her. Trish shrugged. "Oh, a text for work... They just fired me." I chuckled. Trish pulled my arm. "Well, c'mon Ally, we're going to that concert whether you like it or not."<br>Ten minutes later, this dude was getting ready to introduce Austin. "And here is... Austin Moon!" he yelled. I gasped as Austin walked onstage. He looked... amazing. His skin was back on color, his hair messed up as usual, but there was something that made him look so... handsome. "This is a song that my friends helped me write. It's for Ally Dawson, my ex- songwriter, but really, I just want her to be my songwriter.

_"Da da da da, da da da da  
>Da da da, da da<br>Da da da, da da_

_I don't know if I can yell any louder  
>How many time I've kicked you outta here?<br>Or said something insulting?  
>Da da da, da da<em>

_I can be so mean when I wanna be  
>I am capable of really anything<br>I can cut you into pieces  
>But my heart is broken<br>Da da da, da da_

_Please don't leave me  
>Please don't leave me<br>I always say how I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back to this<br>Please, don't leave me_

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
>What is it with you that makes me act like this?<br>I've never been this nasty  
>Da da da, da da<em>

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
>The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest<br>But baby I don't mean it  
>I mean it, I promise<br>Da da da, da da_

_Please don't leave me  
>Oh please don't leave me<br>I always say how I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back to this<br>Please, don't leave me_

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
>I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag<br>And I need you, I'm sorry  
>Da da da, da da<em>

_Da da da da, da da da da  
>Da da da, da da<br>Please, please don't leave me  
>(Da da da, da da)<em>

_Baby please don't leave me  
>(Da da da, da da)<br>No, don't leave me  
>Please don't leave me no no no<em>

_You say I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back<br>It's gonna come right back to this  
>Please, don't leave me<em>

_Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
>I always say how I don't need you<br>But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please don't leave me  
>Baby, please, please don't leave me."<em>

He smiled. "If Ally is in the crowd somewhere, which I bet she is, thanks Trish... can you come up?" I looked at him, mortified. "I-I'm good right here," I stammered. Trish pushed me onstage. I covered my face with my hands. "I wanna get out of here!" I said. I put a drum on top of my head and started crawling around, trying to find the stairs. "Ally, do you want a repeat of the Helen Show?" Austin asked me. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna barf on you... Just get me outta here!" I felt Austin carrying me off the stage and lifting the drum off my head. "Ally..." he said. And we both leaned forward and...

"Um, did we just kiss?" I asked Austin. He nodded. "Ally, don't leave me. Please." I smiled, then leaned in for one more kiss. "And, Austin, you really got me worried when you wouldn't eat and stuff. Don't ever do that again. P.S. I'll never leave you."


End file.
